Conventionally, there are various types of electrical connectors to be mounted on electronic devices, depending on the mounting positions and the like of the electrical connectors on the electronic devices. Examples of such types include a vertical type of which an electrical connector is vertically placed on a substrate, and a horizontal type of which an electrical connector is horizontally placed on a substrate (for example, Patent Literature 1).
As the functionality of electronic devices increases and becomes sophisticated in recent years, demand has been growing for multipolar configuration of electrical connectors to be mounted on the electronic devices. More and more electrical connectors are being equipped with a plurality of rows of terminals accordingly.